In the field of automotive design, fuel efficiency is a significant design consideration of any vehicle. In particular, hybrid vehicles emphasize fuel efficiency. One technique utilized in hybrid vehicle design to increase the fuel efficiency of a vehicle is a stop-start technique that turns off the engine when the car is not moving and restarts the engine when the accelerator is re-applied. Restarting the engine requires the electric engine starter to be utilized and necessarily causes a brief reduction in the voltage provided to the electric systems of the vehicle due to the large current draw of the electric starter.
One electric system included in some vehicles is an airbag deployment system that monitors an airbag status and records information, such as location, speed, engine status, etc. when an airbag is deployed. This information can then be retrieved from the crashed vehicle and conditions of, and leading to, the crash can be recreated and due to the internal voltage drops for the voltage supply of the acceleration sensors will cause the interface to shut off.